The present invention relates to a reflector for bicycle pedals where a holding frame equipped with locating contours for fastening the reflector to the pedal receives and encloses a reflector lens of light-transmitting material with a rear-side reflecting area protected by a cover mask against entry of dirt and moisture.
There are known in the art reflectors for bicycle pedals consisting of a holding frame and a reflector lens with a rear masking of the reflecting surface for protection against dirt and moisture. The holding frame has locating contours incorporated in one piece which during assembly are inserted into corresponding recesses in the pedal frame and snap into the holding position when assembled where holding lugs of the locating contours reach behind the rims of the recesses in the pedal frame.
The known reflectors appear to be unsatisfactory since during manufacture the reflector lenses of light-transmitting material must be equipped, particularly fused, on the rearside with a mask protecting the reflecting surface, in the form of a heavy aluminum foil or a plastic, and then the masked reflector lenses must be assembled in the holding frames. In view of this time-intensive production method the known reflectors are expensive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved, inexpensively produced reflector for bicycle pedals. The invention is to provide a reflector which is simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.